


Chosen 4: Survival

by Natalie L (nat1228)



Series: Chosen [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat1228/pseuds/Natalie%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jim and Blair prepare for their wedding, a case comes along that threatens to set things back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen 4: Survival

## Chosen 4: Survival

#### by Natalie L

Author's website: <http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/jagjungle.htm>  
Pet Fly and Paramount own the copyright to The Sentinel and its characters. This piece of fan fiction was written solely for the love of the characters and to share freely with other fans. No profit is being made from the posting of this story.  
To my intrepid betas, Mary and Bobbie, my many and undying thanks. I also want to give credit for the bulk of the "episode" part of this story to Howard Chaykin, who wrote "Survival," and to the team of PetFly and Paramount who own the copyright to the script. I have lifted much of the story and dialogue intact, although I've changed a few things around to suit this AU. Mr. Chaykin deserves 99% of the credit for these scenes, despite my mangling of them. <g> Also, a nod of sincere thanks to Becky, whose transcripts I relied heavily upon to write this story.  
Additional warning: smarm  
This story is a sequel to: Chosen, Flight and Second Chance

* * *

"Did you get the rings?" Blair asked as he breezed through the door with their tuxedoes slung over his shoulder and a grin on his face. In just four more days, they'd be saying their wedding vows under a bower of cherry blossoms in Chiang Kai-shek Park. 

Jim rounded the corner of the kitchen island, pulling a small blue be-ribboned box from his pocket. "Safe and sound." 

"Great! Mom's going to be flying in on Friday." Blair hung the two suits in the spare room downstairs. "You're going to love her," he said as he walked back out into the main room. "She's an original hippie, a free-spirited sort. She's very excited about me finally getting married, and it doesn't bother her in the least that we won't be giving her grandchildren." 

Jim gathered his lover into his arms and grinned impishly. "Who said we won't be giving her grandkids?" he asked, before leaning down to kiss his startled mate. "There's always adoption." 

"You never cease to amaze me," Blair said, laughing. "Say, is your father or Steven planning on coming?" 

Jim's face clouded over and he shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't told them about us yet." 

"What?" Blair pushed out of Jim's embrace and slapped the Sentinel's shoulder. "You haven't told your family that we're getting married?" 

"I haven't told them that I have a new Guide," Jim corrected, noting that Blair's frown deepened at his words. "We're not on the best of terms, okay?" he said defensively. "Dad hated that I was a Sentinel. He said it made me a freak. He tried to make me suppress my abilities when I was a kid. I guess he didn't want to be embarrassed by me." 

Blair stood in front of Jim, shaking his head. "I have trouble believing that any parent would be embarrassed by having a Sentinel in the family. It's an honor." 

"Not in _my_ family," Jim replied. "You know that seventy percent of the Guides who apply are male. Dad's not too keen on homosexuality." 

"You're not gay!" Blair defended his lover. "And neither am I. We're Sentinel and Guide. That's different." 

"Not so different when you're planning a marriage ceremony," Jim said. "Dad can read about it in the newspaper." 

"I think you ought to invite him," Blair insisted. "He doesn't have to come if he doesn't approve, but at least you've extended the first olive branch." 

"No," Jim said, shaking his head. "I just can't do it. Dad humiliated me all my life on account of what I am. I don't want that spoiling my wedding day." He reached out to cup Blair's chin with his hand. "I don't want him spoiling my special time with you." 

Blair sighed, knowing that right now was not the time to be arguing the point. He'd try to make his case again before the week was out. Meanwhile, "I called the bakery, and they promised the cake would be delivered on time. How'd you do that on such short notice?" 

"It's one of the perks of being a Sentinel - preferential treatment." Jim mussed the loose curls, causing Blair to bat at his hand. 

"Not the hair, man!" Blair bantered. "Did you call the caterer?" 

"It's all been taken care of," Jim said patiently. "The park is rented for the day, the minister will be there, the cake will be ready, as well as the catered lunch. All the chairs and flowers have been ordered. We have the rings and our tuxedoes. Your mother is on her way. Everything's set; stop worrying. What could go wrong?" 

"Famous last words," Blair muttered, allowing himself to be wrapped once more in Jim's tender embrace. 

"I know just the thing to get your mind off the wedding," Jim said, turning with his arm still around Blair's waist and heading for the bedroom stairs. "I think we have enough time before going in to work this afternoon." 

Blair chuckled and willingly followed the Sentinel up the stairs. He allowed himself to be undressed, each layer of clothing lovingly removed, his bare skin being worshipped as each area was uncovered. By the time they were both naked, Blair's cock was hard and leaking and his hole relaxed and ready to accept the bonding of his Sentinel. 

"Oh, God, Jim, make it fast," Blair pleaded, crawling onto the bed on his hands and knees. 

Jim eyed the dilated anus, his own cock aching at the sight of his Guide's readiness. Instinct took over and the Sentinel claimed the willing offering, plunging deep, withdrawing, and plunging in again. Blair's grunts of approval spurred him on, until the pounding rhythm beat through their joined bodies like the pulse of a single heart. Jim's cry at the culmination of their joining echoed around the large loft, bouncing off the brick walls to reverberate through their bodies. 

Jim collapsed, taking Blair down onto the mattress with him. They were still joined as they spooned together; one body, one soul. Reaching over the slender hips, Jim wrapped his fingers around the still rigid cock of his Guide and began to gently massage the organ. Already well satisfied, Blair moaned with appreciation at the touch. 

Hearing his mate's heart rate increase, Jim quickened his strokes, pulling Blair's climax from deep within the sated body. Cries once again echoed around the loft as Blair pumped his seed up his belly and over Jim's hand. 

Jim reached to the nightstand for a premoistened cloth to clean up the worst of the mess before settling in to take a short nap with his Guide. 

+++++ 

"Up and at 'em!" Jim called, shaking his sleeping partner. He'd allowed Blair an extra few minutes while he dressed, but they were running late, having slept too long. 

"Mmmmm..." Blair mumbled, rolling onto his back but not opening his eyes. 

Jim dropped a fresh towelette on the flat stomach, the cool moisture rousing his sleepy Guide. 

"Hey!" Blair's eyes flew open. 

"Wipe yourself clean and get dressed, we're running late," Jim said, pulling on his shoes and heading toward the stairs. 

"I need a shower," Blair said, wrinkling his nose. 

"The wipe will have to do," Jim said. "Simon's going to have our heads on a platter as it is." 

Groaning, Blair sat up and wiped himself as best he could with the disposable towelette. Walking to the closet, he grabbed his uniform and slipped into the skintight garment. Socks and boots followed, and he was quickly down the stairs. "You don't suppose Simon has an assignment for us, do you?" 

"It's possible," Jim replied. "He insisted that we come in this afternoon." 

"It was good of him to let us have the morning off to get the wedding stuff pulled together," Blair commented. "I suppose we should be grateful for that." 

+++++ 

When they arrived in Major Crime, they were immediately summoned into Simon's office. 

"Yeah, Simon, what is it?" Jim asked as they entered and closed the door behind them. 

Simon looked up from his desk. "Ryan called in sick, and I'm short a man on the Dawson Quinn escort team." Jim was silent, his jaw twitching. "No one wants the duty, and as you're the new guy, you've been tagged. I promise you, you'll be home in time to finish preparations for your wedding." 

"You'd better be right," Jim said. "We don't have a lot of time left. Blair's mom is coming in on Friday." 

"You'll be done by then," Simon assured his team. "I'm riding shotgun with Quinn in the van. I want you two to take up the end of the convoy, watch our backs. It should be a milk-run. Nothing to worry about." 

"We can handle that," Jim said, nodding. "When do we start?" 

Simon glanced at his watch. "We're supposed to be over at the prison in thirty minutes." 

+++++ 

The three-car convoy drove up the nearly deserted road through the heavy forest of the Cascade foothills. Blair turned to Jim, his eyes questioning. 

"You were awfully quiet back there in Simon's office. What do you know about Quinn that I don't?" 

"According to the file Simon gave me, he killed a cop. Quinn and his gang busted open the Federal Reserve. They took five million dollars and several hostages. There were hostage negotiations for hours. Finally, Quinn agreed to release the hostages in return for a cop. They sent in a rookie by the name of Mark Brody," Jim grimaced with disgust. "Quinn took the kid with him. The cops found his body three hours later in a dumpster." 

"Oh, man! No wonder Simon wanted an armed escort," Blair said, staring ahead at the transport van that carried the police captain and Quinn. After a pause, he asked, "So, what happened to the money and the rest of the gang?" 

"They disappeared," Jim said. He was about to add more when gunshots rang out. The convoy was under attack. 

The lead vehicles spun to a halt, with the lead squad car hit and damaged. Jim gunned the engine to catch up with the transport van and grabbed his radio. "This is David 1-5-2," he identified himself. "Requesting backup in Leonard's Pass on Highway 91. Heavy gunfire. Officers down." 

The two gunmen, including a woman, who had attacked the convoy, were now at the transport van. The woman broke the doors open, while the man pointed his gun inside. Jim could see that Simon had been injured, perhaps knocked out. The woman climbed inside and cut the chains holding Quinn, as a helicopter came to land just in front of the line of cars. 

As they approached, the man turned and fired on Jim, taking out the front tires and causing Jim to skid to a stop. 

"Quinn, come on!" the man yelled. 

Dawson Quinn grabbed Banks and hauled him out of the van. "We're taking ourselves a hostage," he said, pushing the stumbling captain toward the helicopter. 

"Keep your head down, Chief!" Jim admonished his Guide as he exited the truck, his gun trained on Quinn. 

Quinn smiled at him as Jim moved closer. The woman boarded the helicopter, waiting for her comrades to join her. Quinn kept his gun in Simon's back as he and his gunman backed slowly toward the copter. 

"Ain't we the hero?" Quinn taunted Jim. "You're going to screw up," he said. "Better be careful, unless you want your boss to get the Brody treatment." 

"Just put the gun down and step away from him," Jim said, his voice level and cold, his gun still trained on Quinn. 

"Come on, Jim. Take him out!" Simon called, more worried about losing Quinn than he was for his own safety. "Take him out now!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, do it! Go ahead, come on, take me out," Quinn continued to taunt. "The second I'm gone, you're gone," he said, looking at the second gunman. "Your captain's gone. Think about it." He shoved Simon into the helicopter and climbed in after him. 

The driver of the transport vehicle, who had been injured in the initial gunfire, got out of the van and raised his gun. 

"No!" Jim shouted, but the man didn't listen. He fired off a shot, hitting the gunman in the shoulder. Jim tackled the driver, holding him flat against the van while he watched to see what Quinn would do with his hostage. 

Quinn waved for the pilot to take off. As the helicopter slowly rose from the pavement, the injured man grabbed the strut with his good arm and hung on. 

"Come on, Quinn! Give me your hand!" the man called, reaching up for assistance. 

Quinn sneered at his comrade. "You're a liability now. You'll only slow us down." He stomped on the man's hand until he let go, falling to the ground. 

As the helicopter sped off, Jim ran to where the gunman lay and rolled him over to cuff him. "Do yourself a favor and shut up," he said to the groaning man. 

Jim looked up at the disappearing helicopter, his sight zooming in to see a fuel leak near the back of the copter just before it disappeared behind a line of tall trees. 

Blair approached, having checked on the injured van driver. "Everything okay?" 

"No one is seriously hurt, if that's what you mean," Jim replied. "But Quinn got away. There was some damage to the helicopter, though. It was leaking fuel. Probably got hit by a stray bullet when the transport driver shot at Quinn." 

"What do we do now?" Blair asked. 

"We wait for backup," Jim said simply. 

+++++ 

The rain, which had started as a light drizzle, had turned into a downpour as they stood at the site of the helicopter crash later that afternoon. It was still light, but not for much longer. Jim and Blair approached a man and woman who were standing near the helicopter talking. 

"It's been a while, Mara. How have you been?" Jim greeted the FBI agent. 

"Working too hard, but you know what that's like," Mara replied. She gestured toward the man with whom she'd been talking. "This is Sheriff Tennyson. Sheriff, Jim Ellison and his Guide -" 

"Blair Sandburg," Blair added quickly, shaking the sheriff's hand. 

"Your man got lucky," Tennyson said to Jim. "This grove of trees softened the helicopter's crash. The guy on the gurney is the pilot. The rest of them walked away." 

"You know," Mara interjected. "The five million was never found. We think that Quinn is headed for wherever they stashed the money after the heist." 

"I'm breaking out my wilderness team," the sheriff added. "Got a couple of good dogs that can help pick up the scent." 

"Sentinel Ellison here can probably do a better job than any of your dogs," Mara said with a grin. "But," she turned to Jim, "this is now a kidnapping, making it a federal case." 

"That won't be a problem," Jim assured her. "I'm not here to dispute jurisdictional rights. I just want to get my captain back." 

"All right then," Tennyson said. "Now that we got that straightened out, maybe we can get down to business?" He turned to the FBI agent. "Given the weather and terrain, I figure they'd be headed east." 

"No," Jim said with calm authority. "They doubled back and then went north." 

"What makes you think that?" Tennyson argued. 

"He's a Sentinel, Sheriff," Mara reminded Tennyson. "He can out-track ten of your best bloodhounds." 

Tennyson turned to the Sentinel and Guide pair. "Son, I've lived in these hills since before your mother started telling you bedtime stories. I see nothing to suggest any doubling back." 

"Like he said, Sheriff..." Mara interrupted. 

Ignoring the FBI agent, Tennyson fired up his radio. "Hey, Dennis. Yeah... Get the K-9 squads to rendezvous with me and the FBI just above Point Lobos, would you? Hang on a minute." He turned to Jim. "You coming with us?" 

Jim shook his head. "I'm heading up north," he said, taking Blair's arm and leading him over to where they'd left their packs. Shouldering their burdens, the pair gave the Sheriff a final nod before heading into the woods on their own. 

Tennyson spoke into his radio again. "Better have a rescue team stand by. There's a couple of city cops poking around the north woods." 

"I wouldn't worry about them," Mara said. "Sentinel Ellison was a ranger." 

"Yeah? Lone or space?" the disgruntled sheriff asked before taking off to meet up with his search teams. 

+++++ 

"How'd you figure out that they doubled back?" Blair asked, curious. 

Jim turned to his Guide. "You know those cigars that Simon smokes? He must be carrying some, because I can smell them," he explained. "The scent is strong enough to leave a trail." 

"Ah," Blair nodded in understanding. "Right. Well, let's get going then." 

+++++ 

Quinn and Lisa, along with their hostage, stood in the woods outside a small log cabin. In desperate need of supplies, they were casing the place in preparation to rob the owners. 

"Nobody's home," Lisa called out to Quinn. "Come on! Hurry up!" 

Simon shook his head and smiled ruefully. "You didn't plan this out very well, did you Quinn?" 

"I didn't plan on crashing in the middle of nowhere," Quinn growled back, shoving Simon toward the nearby cabin. "We got to get us some supplies if we're going to make the trek on foot. We'll need some food, blankets... And whatever we take," he said, poking Simon in the ribs with his gun, "you're going to carry." 

+++++ 

Less than an hour later, the owners of the cabin returned and looked around suspiciously, noting that the place had been ransacked. 

"What all did they take?" 

"I told you, Wade," the other man said. "They took some canned food, blankets, the canteens... At least they didn't take the TV." 

In the background, the television was droning out a special news report. 

_"Authorities have begun a massive search for escaped fugitive Dawson Quinn. Quinn is alleged to have hidden the five million dollars from the payroll robbery somewhere in the northern wilderness. Quinn, who, with the aid of a female..."_

"That's who did it!" Wade said, pointing at the television. The two men quieted in order to listen to the rest of the bulletin. 

_"...daring escape from the Cascade police, taking a police officer as hostage - Captain Simon Banks of the Major Crime Unit."_

"Suppose it ain't them?" Wade's partner Dell asked. 

"Of course it's them!" Wade said, turning off the television. "They steal from me... I'm going to steal from them. I figure that five million ought to just about square it." He reached over to turn on the police scanner. 

_"This is Deputy Holden. Sheriff Tennyson's orders are to rendezvous at 0800 at Point Lobos. Over."_

_"Roger that,"_ a female voice replied. _"We also have two city cops heading north against the boss's better judgment."_

Wade turned to Dell. "See, all we gotta do is let the Feds go off on their wild goose chase, and we'll track down Quinn and get the money." He went to a rack and took down two rifles, handing one to his partner. "All the tracks out of here head north. That means they have to cross the river. Best bet to cross is at Yellow Rock. Let's head out. We don't want those other cops to beat us to the reward." 

"Wade, you can't take out a couple of cops..." Dell protested, taking the gun Wade handed to him. 

"We're talking five million dollars here," Wade said, checking his store of ammunition. "I'm not going to let _anybody_ get in my way." 

+++++ 

Jim and Blair stood at the top of a pristine waterfall, overlooking the river below. 

"They crossed the river," Jim said. "I can see the tracks down there." He pointed to the bank of the river, just clear of the waterfall's pool. 

"I'll have to trust you on that one," Blair said, hanging back. "You know how I feel about heights." 

Jim backed away from the cliff's edge and put an arm around his nervous Guide. "Yeah, I know," he said softly. "We'll find a less harrowing way down, I promise." 

Suddenly, Jim cocked his head, listening. 

"What is it?" Blair asked, moving in closer to ground Jim as he extended his sense of hearing. 

"There's someone up there," Jim said, pointing, just as a hail of bullets spit up clouds of debris at their feet. He quickly pulled Blair down behind a log and began to return the gunfire. 

"Is it Quinn?" Blair asked, his hands over his ears to protect him from the loud report of the gun. 

Jim shook his head. "Different voices. Two men," he said. "Whoever it is, they have the higher ground and more firepower than we do. We're going to have to hit the river, Chief." 

Blair shook his head. "I can't do that, Jim. I can't." 

"You jumped out of a plane over the Peruvian jungle," Jim pointed out. 

"I had a parachute!" Blair protested, as Jim dragged him to the lip of the cliff. 

"Look, don't worry about it," Jim said, leaning sideways to press a kiss against Blair's cheek. "It'll all be over before you know it." 

"That's what I'm afraid of," Blair said, as Jim grabbed his arm and flung them both off the cliff into the river below. 

They landed with splash in the pool and began swimming across the current to the river's bank. Blair struggled up onto dry ground just a little behind Jim. He was quaking with the cold and shock. Jim helped him up and led him over to a nearby tree where he propped Blair against the trunk to get a good look at him. 

"You're hurt!" 

"Bumped my head a little in the fall," Blair said, reaching up to touch the bleeding gash. "I'm okay." 

"Let me take a look at that," Jim insisted, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaning the wound. "Well, it doesn't look like it's going to need any stitches," he said, "but it looks like you took a pretty hard knock." 

"Don't worry about me," Blair insisted. "We've got to find Simon." 

"We lost everything in the fall," Jim told him. "The packs, our compass... and I've only got one bullet left in my gun." He gave Blair some close scrutiny. "Are you up to continuing on, or do you want to wait here? It'll be getting dark soon," Jim said. 

"I think I need to rest," Blair said reluctantly. "But I don't want to slow you down." 

"This is a good, sheltered place," Jim said, looking around. "I can leave you here while I scout around. I'll double back for you later." Blair nodded, grateful for the break. He rubbed at his throbbing forehead and closed his eyes. "No sleeping while I'm gone," Jim admonished. "You might have a concussion there. And no fires, all right? I don't want you giving away your position." 

Blair nodded, and then winced when the movement set off fireworks in his head. "Cold and wet is my world," he mumbled. 

"Not for long, Chief," Jim assured him, tilting Blair's head up for one last kiss before he stood and took off into the woods. 

+++++ 

Lisa handed Simon a steaming cup of soup. 

"Thanks," Simon said, accepting the food. "You know, if you're cold, you could have my coat. You'd only have to loosen these ropes a bit," he offered with false gallantry. 

"Sorry, I can't do that," Lisa said, backing away and sipping at her own soup. 

Simon looked at the young woman, thinking what a waste it was that she had thrown her chips in with the likes of Dawson Quinn. "It's not too late, you know," he said. "You could get out of this now, if you want. Just let me go." 

"I don't think so," Lisa said, concentrating on her meal. 

"You really are a piece of work, aren't you?" Quinn asked, sitting up from a short nap. "The minute I turn my back, you're talking to my woman, trying to turn her against me. Oh well, no more soup for you. Pour it out." 

Banks looked up at Quinn with contempt and took another sip from his mug. 

"I said, pour it out!" Quinn shouted, angry that Simon didn't immediately follow his orders. 

"I heard you," Simon said quietly, continuing to enjoy his meal. "What are you going to do about it? Shoot me? The sound of a gunshot will bring everyone in from miles around." 

"I don't need a gun," Quinn threatened. "Now, get up!" 

Simon continued to drink his soup until Quinn stepped directly in front of him. Then, with a quick flick of his wrist, he threw the hot liquid in Quinn's face. The two men began to struggle, Simon trying to get a hold of Quinn's gun. 

During the skirmish, the gun went off, the sound of the shot echoing through the dark, silent woods. Simon and Quinn continued to fight, until Lisa got up and held a rifle to Simon's back. 

"Get off him," she ordered, "or I'll shoot." Lisa watched as Quinn got up and kicked Simon in the ribs several times. "Careful, Sweetie," she said. "We need him to help us get the money." Looking around nervously, she continued, "Someone could have heard that shot. We'd better get moving." 

"You heard the little lady," Quinn said, hauling Simon to his feet. "Let's get moving." 

Weighed down by the heavy pack, bound, and led by a rope leash, Simon was forced to follow Quinn and his woman deeper into the woods. 

+++++ 

Jim stopped when he heard the shot and his head came up. Quickly determining the direction by eliminating the echoes, he headed off toward the sound. With any luck, he'd catch up with Simon before the night was over. 

Fifteen minutes later, Jim reached a small clearing that had definitely been used as a campsite. A mug of soup lay spilled on the ground. He picked it up. "Still warm," he murmured. 

+++++ 

Blair had to fight to keep from falling asleep. Despite the cold and the wet, he was groggy from the head injury. He had just started to doze when a noise off to the side startled him awake again. Hazarding the light, he took a cigarette lighter from his pocket and flicked it open, holding the small flame up before his face. "Jim? Jim, is that you?" he called softly, knowing his Sentinel would hear if he was anywhere nearby. 

A few moments passed and there was no answer. Concerned now, Blair rose to his feet, turning in a tight circle as he held the lighter out in front of him. "Come on, Jim. Is it you? Please, let it be you," he begged. 

The sound of footsteps behind him made Blair whirl. He caught a fleeting glimpse of the butt of a rifle before his world went black. 

When Blair woke up, it was light once again. He was leaning against the tree trunk with two men standing a few feet away. 

"'Morning, Sunshine," Wade greeted his prisoner. "Where's your partner?" 

Blair swallowed, but gained his voice, putting up a brave front. "He died. He was killed in the jump from the cliff," he lied. 

"Well, well," Wade said. "I guess that just leaves you." He pointed his gun at Blair, who covered his face with his crossed arms. 

"Don't do it, Wade," Dell said. "We're in this for the money. We never meant to kill anyone." 

"Shut up, Dell," Wade spat. "This kid can identify us. You want to go to jail?" 

"We could just tie him up," Dell suggested. 

Wade shook his head. "We're in too deep now," he said. "We can't take the chance he'd get away." 

"But you can't just kill him!" Dell protested. 

"I can do whatever I damn well please," Wade said. "I want to be rich, and that means that they all have to die, starting with this one here." He raised his rifle and pointed it at Blair again. 

"This ain't right!" Dell said, stepping between Wade and his intended target. 

"Get out of my way, Dell! Get the hell out of my way!" 

The two men struggled, and Blair heard the gun go off. He watched with horror as the man called Dell fell to the ground and rolled a few feet to land in a nearby stream. 

Wade followed, checking on his dead friend. As he cursed away his grief, Blair got up and began running through the woods, intent on escaping and finding Jim. He was looking back over his shoulder as he ran, when he smacked into someone. 

"Oh!" Startled, Blair tried to pull back, but was held tight. 

"Blair! It's me, it's Jim." Jim's quiet voice broke through Blair's fog of fear and adrenaline. Jim gathered his Guide in his arms and just held him for a few moments, realizing once more how close he'd come to losing his soul mate. "It's all right. We're together." He felt Blair nod against his chest. "Are you okay? I heard gunfire." 

"It was those two guys from the river, man! The ones that shot at us. They knocked me out; one of them was gonna kill me!" Blair rattled on nonstop once he found his voice. "B-But, they got in an argument. I heard the gun go off, and one of them fell. I think he's d-dead." He stopped to catch his breath, breathing deeply. "So I ran. I-I don't know if the guy with the gun followed me." 

"Shhh, shhh," Jim comforted his frightened Guide. "He's headed off away from us. We don't have to worry about him now." 

"God, Jim, I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Blair said, still shaking from the adrenaline coursing through his system. "Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a Guide." 

"Of course you were," Jim assured him, gently stroking Blair's back to calm his jitters. "You were born to be a Guide... my Guide." 

"But all t-this..." Blair said, waving a hand at the forest surrounding them. "I didn't count on it being so dangerous." 

"You'll get used to it," Jim told him. "We'd better get going, before we lose Simon's trail." 

Blair hesitated as Jim started off. "Jim...? Wait, please." 

"What is it?" Jim stopped and turned around, his face puzzled. 

"M-Maybe... after all that's happened... maybe I need to - to bond." Blair looked at Jim with uncertain eyes. It had always been the Sentinel who asked to bond, never the Guide. 

Jim walked back over and rested his hands on Blair's shoulders. After a moment, he reached up to caress a cheek. "There's no one around for at least a couple of miles," he said softly. "If we're going to do this, we need to be quick." 

Blair shrugged Jim's hands from his shoulders and quickly peeled down the tight catsuit before kneeling in the pine needles at Jim's feet. "Hurry up, I'm cold," he said, goose bumps forming on his exposed skin. 

Jim knelt down behind his Guide and removed his coat and insulated vest, laying them over Blair's back. Quickly opening his fly, he wasn't surprised to find himself already hard. The sight of his Guide, naked, always had that effect. 

Quickly, he plunged inside, feeling the instant connection between himself and Blair. Swirls of emotions in bright colors danced before his eyes, and he got a true sense of Blair's terror. His young Guide was strong and smart, and would soon overcome his fears, but he was still inexperienced and needed to build confidence in his abilities. 

A half dozen thrusts was all it took before Jim came, filling Blair with his seed. He bit his lip, stifling his cry of completion so that he wouldn't give away their position to prying eyes. He dressed and helped Blair to his feet, gathering the young man in his arms and kissing him before letting go. 

"Feel any better now?" Jim asked. 

Blair nodded, briefly resting his head against Jim's chest, over his heart. "Yeah. Better. Much," he said, closing his eyes and holding on tight for a few moments more. 

"We have to get going," Jim insisted, helping Blair back into his uniform. "Here, why don't you wear this?" he asked, offering Blair the insulated vest. "It'll help you stay warm." 

"Thanks, Jim." Blair gratefully took the offering and set off after the Sentinel in search of their captain. 

+++++ 

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Blair asked after what seemed to be at least a mile of tracking through the woods. 

Jim nodded. "Absolutely. I keep smelling those cigars that Simon's carrying." 

They continued on, following a narrow trail. When Jim stopped suddenly to bend over and pick something up, Blair nearly walked right into him from behind. 

"What did you find?" Blair asked, coming around to get a look at the object in Jim's hand. 

"Simon's cigar case," Jim replied. "This was a gift from Daryl. He never would have left it here on his own." 

"Maybe he was trying to let us know which way Quinn took him," Blair suggested, eyeing the case. 

Jim shook his head. "I don't doubt Simon's doing his best, but he wouldn't have left this behind. It's too precious to him. Something happened here... a scuffle, a disagreement." 

"Do you think he's all right?" 

"Yeah," Jim said, pocketing the cigar case and continuing on through the woods. "I think he's fine... so far." 

"What's that up ahead?" Blair asked, as a building came into sight. 

Jim paused, focusing his vision on the clearing ahead. "Some kind of mining operation," Jim said softly. 

They approached the building, pressing themselves up against the back wall and peering around the corner. Jim could see Quinn and Lisa standing over a vertical mine shaft, with a rope going inside. Simon's voice was clear for all to hear. 

"Get me out of here, dammit! I've got the money, now pull me out." 

Jim leveled his gun and walked out from behind the building, Blair close to his side. "You heard the man!" he shouted. "Do what he says - pull him out of there!" 

Quinn reached down to give Simon a hand. Simon tossed the duffel bag full of money up out of the shaft and grabbed Quinn's arm, hauling himself out of the mine. 

"All right, now step back," Jim ordered, keeping his weapon leveled at the couple while Simon grabbed the duffel and joined him. 

"It's about time," Simon grumbled. 

Jim hazarded a quick look at his boss. "We had a little company in the woods," he said. "Slowed us down." 

Just then, bullets began to ricochet nearby and Jim grabbed Blair and pulled him into a nearby mine tunnel, followed closely by Simon and the money. "Everyone okay?" Jim asked, checking Blair first. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," Blair said, dusting himself off. 

"I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking," Simon said dryly. 

"What do we do now?" Blair asked, peering around Jim to see if he could spot Quinn and Lisa. 

"We see about getting out of here," Jim replied, looking over his shoulder to see if there might be a way out through the back. 

"Good news is, I still have the money," Simon said, holding up the duffel bag. 

Jim nodded, his face grim. "The bad news is, I only have one bullet left." 

"What?" Simon's surprised cry was cut off by the sound of more gunfire outside, followed by voices. 

"That sounds like the guy that was following us," Jim said. "I wonder what he wants?" 

"The money," Blair clarified. "Just like Quinn. Quinn stole some supplies from this guy - Wade - and now he thinks he's entitled to the money." 

"And you know this... how?" Simon asked, looking skeptically at the Guide. 

"He and his buddy held me captive overnight," Blair explained. "They got into an argument about whether or not to kill me, and Wade's gun went off, accidentally killing his partner. I didn't hang around to find out anything more." 

"Well, let's just lie low, then," Simon suggested. "Maybe this will work itself out for us after all." 

"You two wait here," Jim said. "I feel a draft of air from the back of this tunnel. Maybe there's another way out. I'll go check." 

"I'm coming with you, man," Blair said, getting up. "You need me to cover your back." 

"Right now, I need you to stay here with Simon," Jim said. "I'll be fine. I'm not going that far." He patted Blair's shoulder and then took off down the tunnel, leaving his Guide behind. 

Blair watched Jim hurry off and turned back to Simon. "Can you make out what they're saying?" 

There was more exchange of gunfire, punctuated by silence and then shouting voices. More shots, and then it went eerily quiet. Simon shifted closer to the front of the tunnel, trying to make out the words. 

"Damn, I think we're in real trouble here," he said. "It sounds as though they're making some kind of deal with each other." 

"They're in there!" Quinn's voice reached them as Simon and Blair scuttled deeper into the mine looking for cover. 

"Damn it!" Simon swore, digging in his pocket for a cigarette lighter. He pulled out a bundle of the bills and set the money on fire, tossing it out toward the entrance of the tunnel. Raising his voice, he addressed Quinn, "That's twenty-five thousand, Quinn! Come any closer, and it's all toast!" 

"Hey, that's my money!" Quinn protested. 

" _Our_ money," Wade corrected, coming to stand next to Quinn. He raised his gun and began firing shots into the mine. 

Simon took another bundle of cash and set it on fire. "You're up to fifty thousand now," he called. "If you're not out of here in thirty seconds, you've got one hell of an expensive bonfire on your hands!" 

Quinn bent over to pick up the burnt wad of money and turned to Wade and Lisa. "I guess we need to go to Plan B," he said, leading the two away from the mouth of the tunnel. 

+++++ 

Jim followed the breath of fresh air and found another exit to the tunnel near a collapsed section. Climbing the pile of rocks, he made his way out of the escape hole and into the woods. 

+++++ 

Wade put a bundle of kindling just inside the tunnel's mouth, and Quinn poured kerosene over it. Tossing a match onto the pile, Quinn chuckled as the flames took hold of the wood and the smoky fire began to blaze. 

"Well," Quinn said, grinning at Wade. "Now they got two choices: come out and die, or stay in there... and die." The two men shared a laugh over their cleverness. 

"Either way, the money's still ours," Wade said, nodding. 

+++++ 

The acrid smoke was making Blair cough and gag. Simon took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the Guide. "Here, cover your mouth." 

"I can't take much more of this," Blair said, as the two men tried to move deeper into the mine to get away from the smoke. 

Simon nodded in agreement. "I just hope Jim found a way out," he said. 

The smoke continued to accumulate in the cramped mine interior. As it thickened, Blair began to panic. "I can't breathe! I gotta get out of here!" He stood up and began to make his way toward the entrance of the mine and fresh air. 

Simon caught up with him, grabbing at the vest to hold him back. "Wait!" he hissed. "Stay with me." Simon put himself in front of Blair and called out to Quinn. "We're coming out, Quinn!" 

"Now's the time we get paid," Wade said with a grin. 

"Not 'we'," Quinn shot back, holding his gun on the man. 

Wade backed up, his hands in the air. "We had a deal!" he whined. "You can't do this!" 

"Oh?" Quinn said. "Just watch me." 

Shots rang out, and Wade dropped to the ground, dead. 

"Quinn! We have the money!" Simon called. "We're coming out now! Don't shoot!" He tossed the money bag out of the tunnel ahead of them. "Here's your money, now hold your fire!" 

+++++ 

The sight of the smoke from the fire drew Jim's attention. As he approached the scene from around back, he noted a shed full of dynamite. He watched in growing horror as Simon tossed the money from the tunnel and he and Blair emerged through the smoke, coughing and gasping for breath. Quinn raised his gun, intent on shooting the men. 

Jim knew he had only one shot - one chance at this. He was getting married in three days, and damned if he was going to allow his fianc to be killed. Aiming at the shed, he took his shot, diving behind some old mining equipment for shelter as the dynamite exploded in a huge fireball. 

The exhaust and debris from the blast knocked Quinn and Lisa off their feet. Jim quickly dove in, struggling with Quinn for his rifle. Simon joined the fray, tackling Lisa and pinning her down. Blair, also knocked down by the blast, found himself near Wade's body, and another weapon. Picking up the rifle, he stood, propping himself against the tunnel's entrance. 

The fight was over quickly, with Jim and Simon taking the escaped couple back into custody. All the noise had alerted the other search teams, and soon the sheriff's department had men swarming the area, taking Quinn and Lisa off their hands. 

Once things had quieted down, Jim turned to Simon. "You still want to be my best man?" 

"Are you kidding?" Simon said with a huge grin. "You couldn't stop me if you tried!" 

+++++ 

_Friday morning:_

"When's your mother's flight getting in?" Jim asked, putting the finishing touches on a pair of chicken salads that was to be their lunch. 

Blair put down the book he was reading and pulled the glasses down his nose so that he could look over them to Jim. "Actually, it arrived about..." he stopped to glance at his watch, "five minutes ago." 

"Aren't you going to pick her up?" Jim walked to the dining table and set the plates down. 

Blair stood and came over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "She told me not to bother, that she'd take a cab," he said, digging into his lunch. "Mmmm... this is good!" 

"And you listened to her?" Jim asked, astounded that his Guide hadn't insisted on picking up his mother. 

"You don't know Naomi," Blair said around a mouthful of chicken. "She's a really independent sort." 

"Can't wait," Jim said, smiling. 

"So... have you thought any more about telling your dad?" Blair ventured. "This is a big step in your life, man. He should be a part of it." 

"Just drop it, okay?" Jim's cheery mood suddenly went dark. "Dad wouldn't want anything to do with a Sentinel wedding." 

"But you don't..." Blair began, but was cut short when Jim raised a hand to slash through the air in a "stop it" motion. With a sigh, Blair finished his meal and carried his dishes to the sink. "I was planning to drop by the florist's shop this afternoon and make sure that the flowers are all going to be ready on time." 

"Have you always been such a worrier?" Jim asked, his amusement returning as he smiled at his lover. 

"Well, we asked for everything on such short notice," Blair explained. "I just want to check..." 

"It's going to be fine," Jim assured him. "You need to get used to living a life of privilege. Everything's going to be ready on time." He looked at Blair's concerned face and grinned. "But if it will make you feel better, you can go check on the flowers," he conceded. 

"Last minute jitters," Blair confessed. "We're getting married tomorrow, and I just feel as if I have to keep moving, keep doing something, or I'm going to go nuts." 

The phone rang and Blair jumped, causing Jim to laugh. "You are nervous, aren't you? Answer the phone," he said. 

Blair picked up the receiver. "Hello? This is the Ellison residence." Jim watched as Blair's face lit up. "Mom! How was your flight?" He listened, and then put his hand over the mouthpiece. "She's in a cab on her way here now. She'll be here in about fifteen minutes." Turning his attention back to the phone, he babbled happily with his mother. Jim grinned and turned to the task of washing up their lunch dishes. 

+++++ 

"Just look at you!" Naomi exclaimed when Blair opened the door to her knock. She breezed into the loft and wrapped her arms around her son, hugging him. "You're beautiful!" She fingered the long curls. "And your hair, it's so sixties. Goodness, the life of a Guide really agrees with you. And this must be Jim?" she asked, turning to greet the Sentinel. "I've heard so much about you from Blair. I was so pleased when he told me that you had proposed. I always wanted my little boy to be happy." 

"Aw, Naomi, cut it out!" Blair protested. "I'm not your little boy anymore. I've got my degree in Anthropology, and I'm a full-fledged Guide now." 

"Yes, you are," Naomi responded, ruffling the mane of curls before turning to Jim. 

"Jim, this is my Mom, Naomi," Blair said, formally introducing his mother. "Mom, this is Jim, my Sentinel and soon-to-be husband." 

"It's very nice to meet you," Jim said, taking Naomi's proffered hand and kissing the back. 

"And so gallant, too," Naomi giggled. 

"May I help you with your bags, Naomi?" Jim asked, looking around for the suitcases he had assumed she traveled with. 

Naomi shook her head. "This is all I have," she said, holding up a small travel satchel. "I like to travel light. Blair, will you take me shopping this afternoon, so that I can buy something appropriate for your wedding?" 

"We have a really nice dress shop on the ground floor of this building," Blair said. "Collette's. You could probably find something there. I have to go check on the flowers, and make sure everything's arranged." 

"He doesn't trust me when I tell him that everything'll get done on time," Jim said with a grin. 

"He always was a 'show me' kind of boy," Naomi said, laughing. 

+++++ 

"So," Naomi said when she and Blair were alone. "If I'm going to be standing with you at the ceremony, who will be standing with Jim?" 

"He asked our boss, Simon Banks. They've become pretty close friends," Blair replied. 

"Doesn't Jim have family in town? Or are they flying in for the wedding?" 

Blair pursed his lips, wondering how he could be diplomatic about this. "Jim's got a father and a brother here in town," he began, "but they haven't been on the best of terms. Jim hasn't invited them yet." 

"Well, why ever not?" Naomi wondered. "A wedding is a wonderful time to mend fences." 

"They don't even know about me yet," Blair said. 

"What? Jim hasn't told them about the wedding at all?" 

Blair shook his head. "More than that," he clarified. "They don't even know about _me_. They don't know that he took another Guide." 

"Another?" Naomi stopped and turned a curious look on her son. 

"His first Guide, Paul, was killed on a mission," Blair explained. 

The color drained from Naomi's face. "You didn't tell me that being a Guide is dangerous!" she exclaimed. "Oh, baby, I'm not sure this is something you're cut out for. I don't want to see you get hurt or... or... killed!" 

"Mom," Blair drew the word out, exasperated. This wasn't the first time his mother had gone overprotective on him. "It isn't as dangerous anymore. That was when Jim was in the military. He's a police detective now, on special assignments because he's a Sentinel." 

"And do you have to carry a gun?" Naomi asked, her tone cold. 

"No, Mom. No guns," Blair said. "Well, Jim carries one, but I don't. No place to put one," he chuckled. "You should see my uniform. It fits like a second skin. It doesn't leave much of anything to the imagination." 

"You won't be wearing that to the wedding, surely!" 

"No, Naomi. Jim and I have tuxedoes rented. Don't worry." 

They walked into Collette's and Naomi looked around. After trying several dresses, she finally decided on a lavender chiffon gown. "How is this?" she asked, twirling around in front of Blair. 

"It's lovely, Mom. It'll look great with the outdoor venue of the wedding," Blair said, smiling at his mother. 

"I'm just so happy you decided to say your vows under the cherry trees," Naomi gushed. "It's such a beautiful time of the year." 

"We thought so, too," Blair said. 

After purchasing the dress, they walked to the nearby florist shop to check on the flowers. All the arrangements had been made, and Blair was assured that everything would arrive and be set up on time. 

As they stepped out of the shop, Naomi pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed directory assistance. "What's the name of Jim's father?" she asked Blair. 

"William Ellison," Blair replied, a second before realizing what Naomi was planning. "No, Mom! Please don't!" 

"Yes, thank you," Naomi said to the operator. "I need the number for William Ellison... Yes, if you could, please." She turned to Blair. "The operator is dialing for me. Hello? Mr. Ellison? My name is Naomi Sandburg...." 

"Mom, pleeeeease..." Blair begged. 

"My son is marrying yours tomorrow morning in Chiang Kai-shek Park. I thought you might want to be there." A shocked look fell over her face as she placed the phone back in her purse. "He hung up on me." 

"I'm not surprised. I told you they weren't on very good terms. Mom, why would you do a thing like that?" Blair asked. 

"A father should be at his son's wedding," Naomi said with finality. 

+++++ 

"Oh, God... I can't sleep," Blair moaned that night, rolling over to face Jim. 

Jim reached out to caress the soft, hairless cheek and rub his thumb across the full lips. "Maybe we should do something to calm those nerves," he suggested, leaning forward to press a kiss against the willing mouth. 

Blair broke away after a few seconds. "I can't; not with Mom in the room right below us," he complained. 

"I can be very, very quiet," Jim responded, reaching beneath the covers to grasp and stroke Blair's cock. 

Reluctantly, Blair reached down to stop the maddening motion. "If you keep that up, _I_ won't be able to keep quiet." He sighed. "Maybe a cup of tea..." He started to get out of bed, but Jim stopped him. 

"I'll get it," he said, slipping on a robe and heading downstairs. He put the kettle on the stove to boil and began sorting through the various varieties of tea that Blair kept handy. He finally selected one called "Sleepytime." Just before the kettle whistled, he took it off the heat and poured the hot water over the bag, letting the tea steep for a minute before taking the mug of the hot brew up to his Guide. "Is this what you wanted?" 

Blair sipped at tea and smiled. "Mmmm... yeah, that should help," he said. "Thanks, Jim." 

"You're welcome," Jim said, snuggling back down beneath the covers. "Finish that off, then try to get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow." 

+++++ 

After three days of rain showers, the sun finally decided to make an appearance on Saturday morning. The park was ablaze with spring color: daffodils were blooming, along with azaleas and camellias. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and created a natural bower over the area where Jim and Blair had chosen to take their vows. 

Jim straightened his bow tie and looked around at the small assemblage of friends who had come to witness their nuptials. He froze when he spotted his father and brother standing uncertainly near the perimeter of the gathering. 

"Who invited them?" he hissed to Blair, who was standing nearby. 

Blair took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. "Naomi called your dad yesterday," he confessed. 

"What? Why?" Jim's anger threatened to spoil the ceremony. "Why didn't you say something to me about it?" 

"Sorry." Blair shook his head, his loose curls bouncing in the light breeze. "He hung up on her. I didn't think he'd show and I didn't want to get you upset." 

"Well, I _am_ upset," Jim growled. 

"They're here; that ought to tell you something," Blair said softly. "Why don't you go over and talk to them?" 

"No." Jim shook his head. "No way." 

"Uh oh. Too late, Jim," Blair said, pointing toward the two men. "They spotted you. They're coming this way." 

"Oh, God..." Jim sighed, wiping a hand down his face. 

"Jimmy!" William Ellison called as they neared. 

"Hey, Pop," Jim greeted his father with scant enthusiasm. "What brings you here?" 

"I heard you were getting married," the elder Ellison said, glancing over at Blair. "Is this the lucky young man?" 

Jim reached out to gather Blair to his side and allowed a small grin of happiness to curve his lips. "Yeah. Dad, this is my new Guide, Blair Sandburg. Blair, this is my father, William Ellison, and my brother, Steven." 

"So nice to finally meet both of you," Blair said with a smile, reaching out to shake hands with the two men. 

"I wouldn't be here, but Steven insisted," William said, quickly putting on a mask of cool civility. 

"It's very nice to meet you, Blair," Steven said, finally speaking for the first time. "We don't hear much from Jim anymore. I was pleased to find out he'd gotten himself another Guide. I worried about him operating without one. It appears he's found his soul mate, as well." 

Blair blushed, his cheeks turning light pink at the compliment. "I'm glad you came," he said sincerely. "I want you to know," he turned to William, "that no matter what else you think about me, I will stand by your son; protect him and love him. He is my Sentinel, my friend, my lover - the other half of my soul." 

William Ellison pursed his lips, poised to say something, and then let it go, bestowing a small smile on the Guide. "I'm sure you'll be a fine Guide and... mate," he said stiffly. 

"Husband, Dad," Jim gently corrected. "Blair will be my husband, and my equal." 

William nodded and turned. "I guess we'd better find ourselves some seats," he said as the music starting playing. 

Naomi and Simon approached as the Ellisons walked away. 

"I see he came after all," Naomi said brightly. "He loves you, Jim. He just doesn't know how to say it. I was talking with him earlier," she explained. "He's proud of what you've become." 

"So why can't he tell me that?" Jim wondered. 

Naomi chuckled. "Because he's a stubborn old man, that's why." 

"Time's wasting," Simon said, taking Naomi's arm. The minister stood on a small, raised dais under the canopy of the cherry trees, his Bible open and waiting. The live string quartet began playing the Wedding March as Simon led Naomi up the aisle. All heads turned to see Jim and Blair walk up the aisle together behind them, arm in arm. They reached the dais and stepped up to stand in front of the minister. There was a moment of silence before the ceremony began. 

"These two men have come to stand before us," the minister said, "to exchange their vows before God and in front of family and friends. Jim, Blair, I believe you have both chosen your own vows for each other?" At the two men's nod, he said, "Then you may begin." 

Blair reached out to clasp both of Jim's hands as he looked into the pale blue eyes that rivaled the sky for color. Taking a deep breath, he began. "I, Blair, take you, Jim, to be my husband, my Sentinel, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." 

Jim smiled, taking the words to his heart, and then spoke his own vows. "I, Jim, take you, Blair, to be my husband, my Guide, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." 

"And now, the rings," the minister said, waiting as Naomi and Simon passed the rings up to Blair and Jim. 

Blair slipped the platinum band on Jim's third finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said, grinning as his heart swelled with love. 

"With this ring, I thee wed," Jim repeated, slipping the matching band on Blair's finger. 

"With this exchange of vows and rings, I pronounce you legally wed," the minister said. 

Jim gathered Blair into his arms and kissed him to the applause of their audience. Then the two men turned and made their way back down the aisle, hand in hand. 

+++++ 

That night, Blair lay in bed, the blankets pulled up to his chin. Jim undressed and stood at the side of the bed, chuckling at the sight. "What's up with you tonight?" 

"I don't know," Blair admitted. "It just feels different now... now that we're actually married." He looked at the impressive ring on his finger. "That was quite a shindig after the wedding," he said as Jim climbed into bed next to him. "Naomi and William really seemed to hit it off. We may be seeing more of them than we thought at first." 

"Where _is_ Naomi, anyway?" Jim asked, curious when Blair's mother hadn't come home with them. 

"She made arrangements for a hotel," Blair explained, grinning. "She wanted us to have our wedding night to ourselves." 

"Very thoughtful of her," Jim conceded, matching Blair's smile. 

"So, um, what now?" Blair asked, almost shyly. 

"Well, first," Jim said, peeling the blanket out of Blair's grasp, "you need to drop the 'shy maiden' routine. We've fucked in the jungles of Peru, in front of our colleagues at the station, and more times than I can count here at home." Blair chuckled, conceding the point. "It's not like this is our first time." 

"No, but it's a special time," Blair countered. "This will be the consummation of our vows. This is the act that binds the marriage contract." 

"And I want it to be memorable," Jim said, allowing his hand to brush down Blair's side to his hip, and then wrap his fingers around the growing cock. "I want it to be something that will always stand out in your mind as a 'first time'." 

"What are you saying, Jim? You already admitted that we're not virgins anymore," Blair said, looking mildly confused. "How can it be a first time again?" 

"Because I want this," Jim said, continuing to stroke Blair's cock, "inside _me_. I want you to make love to me, Blair." 

Blair's breath caught in his throat at the significance of the request. He remembered Jim's exact words the day he was chosen to be Jim's Guide. 'We'll have sex, as often as I need it, as often as I say. You cannot refuse, and _you'll always be the bottom_.' "Oh, Jim..." Blair's body tensed and trembled with need, his Sentinel's request making him ache with arousal. 

"You'll need to prepare me," Jim said softly. "I'm not a Guide." He handed Blair the tube of lubricant and turned over. 

Blair stared at the beautifully rounded ass and very nearly lost it. This was unheard of in a Sentinel-Guide relationship. The Guide _never_ topped, not ever. And yet, here was Jim, presenting himself for Blair's pleasure, _wanting_ this as much as Blair did, needing it as much as air to breathe. 

Squeezing some of the gel on his index finger, Blair gently probed at the tight opening, almost surprised when his finger slipped inside. Jim moaned and pushed back against the finger, forcing it all the way inside. Blair wriggled his finger around, coating the inner lining of the rectum with the gel and then pulled out, adding more gel and returning with two fingers. He remembered how gently Jim had stretched him that first time, readying his neophyte Guide for the bond. 

Finally, it seemed as though Jim was ready. A low, keening moan from the Sentinel had become a constant for the last several minutes. Blair helped ease Jim up onto his hands and knees as he knelt behind, intent on the cleft in the gorgeous ass. Grabbing Jim's hips, Blair aligned himself carefully and entered, easing in slowly as the moan turned to a loud groan of pleasure. 

Grabbing Jim's cock, so full and long that it hung nearly to the mattress, he began to stroke it with his hand as his hips rocked in time to the pulsing rhythm in his head. The tempo quickened, and soon he was pounding into Jim's body, his need to claim his Sentinel overwhelming all rational thought. His climax peaked, and Blair heard his own voice in a loud wail echoing around the loft as he pumped Jim full of his seed. He collapsed on the mattress, totally spent. 

+++++ 

Blair was only slightly aware of the soft, tickling sensation on his chest and neck. He opened heavily lidded eyes to find Jim peppering his upper body with feathery kisses. A languid smile curved his lips. 

"It's about time," Jim said softly, moving up to place a kiss on Blair's mouth. "You were so out of it, I wasn't sure you'd wake up before morning." 

"How long?" Blair asked, his throat thick and his voice muffled. 

"Only about a half an hour," Jim admitted. "But it seemed longer." 

"You okay?" 

Jim let his smile spread from ear to ear. "Never better, Chief. I know we're Sentinel and Guide, but we have to let you top more often. My ass is sore, but only in the very best possible way." 

"God, I love you, Jim," Blair said, reaching up to caress a stubbled cheek. 

Jim's eyes sparkled in the dim light. "No more than I love you," he said, leaning in to steal one last kiss. "Forever." 

~finis~ 

*Next installment: Siege (the honeymoon story)* 

* * *

End Chosen 4: Survival by Natalie L: nat1228@comcast.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
